Steve Kramer (actor)
| birth_place = San Juan Capistrano, California | age = | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor | alias = Steve Kraemer, Steven Kramer, Drew Levi Thomas, Drew Lexi Thomas, Drew Thomas | gender = Male | status = Married | title = | family = | spouse = Melora Harte | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Bleach as Shunsui Kyōraku Eureka Seven as Axel Thurston FLCL as Shigekuni Nandaba Naruto as Third Hokage Power Rangers in Space as Darkonda Samurai Champloo as Kariya Kagetoki Transformers: Robots in Disguise as ' Cerebros/Fortress Maximus | website = | agent = }} '''Steven M. Kramer' (born March 1, 1948 in San Juan Capistrano, CA) is an American voice actor for many anime titles. He has also done voice acting for various Power Rangers series in the past, with the best-known of those roles being the voice of Darkonda in Power Rangers in Space. His wife, Melora Harte, is a voice actress. Kramer has also been credited as Steve Kraemer, Steven Kramer, Drew Levi Thomas, Drew Lexi Thomas, and Drew Thomas. Kramer is usually cast in the role of wise old men. Notable roles Anime roles * 3x3 Eyes - Frog Demon, Mama * The Adventures of Manxmouse (as Drew Thomas) * Aesop's Fables - The Grasshopper * Ah! My Goddess: The Movie - Various * Akira - Roy (as Drew Thomas) * Apocalypse Zero - Zenigata * Appleseed - Commander Lance * Arc the Lad - Chimera, Operative, Soldier * Argento Soma - FUNERAL Board * Around the World with Willy Fog - Constable Bully * Ayakashi Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy - Yozo Torii * Babel II - Babel * Babel II: Beyond Infinity - Murai, Old Monk, UN Soldier * Bakuto Sengen Daigunder - Despector * The Big O - Bonnie Frazier * Bleach - Shunsui Kyōraku, Barragan Luisenbarn * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Gechappi, Gasser's Neckbelt, Lead Battleship Special Forces Member, Lapalapa, General Lee Fishcake * Blue Dragon - Talta Village Elder * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Benitsubaki Clansman, Official, Restaurant Owner, Scam Victim * Casshan: Robot Hunter - Various * Catnapped! - Additional Voices * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Priest * Cowboy Bebop - Carlos * Crimson Wolf - Shinoda, Genghis Khan, Assassin * Cyborg 009 - Cyborg 006 (Chang Changku) * Daigunder - Despector * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue - Additional Voices * Detatoko Princess - Fitness Brother, Mayor * Digimon Adventure - Starmon, * Digimon Data Squad - Rocky, Vilemon * Digimon Tamers - Baihumon * Digimon Frontier - Cerberumon * Dirty Pair: The Movie - Project Eden - Wattsman * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds - Pip * Doomed Megalopolis - Kuroda * Early Reins - Col. Spencer * Eureka 7 - Axel Thurston * éX-Driver - Businessman, Dad, Driver * Fake - Berkeley Rose, Ted * Fighting Spirit - Mr. Yasuda * Figure 17 - Isamu Kuroda * FLCL - Nanadaba Shigekuni * Fooly Cooly - Train Announcer, Martians Baseball Player * Fushigi Yūgi Eikoden - Mayo's Father * Freedom - Chimpster * Gad Guard - Attorney, Bartender, Gang Member 1, Man in Casino 1, Morro, Officer 1, Shopkeeper, Stallkeeper * Gatchaman - Voice * Gate Keepers - Rescue Worker * Geneshaft - Chata, Ewers * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Churnow, Tadokoro * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig - Tadokoro * Ghost Slayers Ayashi - Yozo Torii, Ryudo's Employee, Vassal * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics - Wolf (Little Red Riding Hood) * Gungrave - Randy * .hack//Legend of the Twilight - Hot Spring Granny * Haré+Guu - Various * Heat Guy J - Mauro (2nd voice) * Honeybee Hutch - Additional Voices * Idol Project - Ivie * Immortal Grand Prix (microseries) - Dimmer * Jin Jin - Dr. Maniac * Jungle de Ikou! - Ahem * Kaze no Yojimbo - Detective Saeki * Kiki's Delivery Service - Voice (Streamline dub) * Kurokami - Bernhardt * Kyo Kara Maoh! - Alford's Father, Bob, Heathcrife, Pirate, Shas, T-Zou * Last Exile - Claimh-Solais Crewman, Fuel Attendant #1, Vanship Union Operator #1 * Leave it to Piyoko! - BGG Gang Member B, Horse, Robot * Lensman - Worsel * Lily C.A.T. - Dular * A Little Snow Fairy Sugar - Henry, Lancelot the Turtle, Luchino * Little Women - Various * Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro - Ishikawa Goemon XIII (Streamline release) * Mao-chan - Various * Magical Girl Pretty Sammy - Various * Mahoromatic: Something More Beautiful - Chocolate Chef, Delivery Man, Green Grocer, Management Leader/Oda Nobunaga, Street Thug 2 * Maple Town - Wilde Wolf * Mars Daybreak - EF Helmsman * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Shamisen * Mermaid Forest - Additional Voices * Mirage of Blaze - Nue, Teacher, Shingen Takeda * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - Bobulz, Gillet Krueger * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team - Terry Sanders Jr. * Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie Trilogy - Tem Ray, Twaning * Monster - Dr. Heinemann * Mouse - Various * Mushrambo - Katris * My Neighbour Totoro - Professor Kusakabe (streamline dub) * Moribito: Gurdian of the Spirit - Master Star Reader, Taga * ''The Secret of Blue Water (original dub) - Hanson * Naruto - Third Hokage, Fish Seller * Naruto Shippuden - Third Hokage * Neo Tokyo - Driver * New Getter Robo - Tsuna Watanabe * New Gigantor - Inspector Ohtsuka * Nightwalker - Director * Ninja Cadets - Yukinobu * Ninja Robots - Various * Nodame Cantabile - Hidemi Saku, Sebastiano Viera, Takehiko Miyoshi, Tatsumi Mine * Noein - Takuya Mayuzumi, Isuka, The Time Drifter * Noozles - Osgood * Otogi Zoshi - Regent, Tetsu * Outlaw Star - Hadul * Overman King Gainer - Pelhar * Panda! Go, Panda! * Patlabor WXIII - Boat Captain, Detective, Engineer, Labor Technician, Police Officer, Security Guard, Yoshitake Misaki * Phoenix - Kadan, Officer, Tsume Otoko (Sun Chapter) * Planetes - Various * Requiem from the Darkness - Mataichi * Robotech - Angelo Dante * Rurouni Kenshin - Dr. Gensai * Saint Tail - Little * Saiyuki Gunlock - Demon, Jiroshin, Priest, Servant * Saiyuki Reload - Demon, Jiroshin, Servant, Tech * Sakura Wars: The Movie - Musei Edogawa * Samurai Champloo - Kariya Kagetoki * Scrapped Princess - Old Man * S-CRY-ed - Ayu Dairen * Shinzo - Katris, Hyper Chiro, Panda * Sol Bianca: The Legacy - Manager * Space Pirate Captain Harlock - Crewmember/Bar Patron/Prime Minister/Additional Voices * Speed Racer X - Additional Voices * Tales from Earthsea - Additional Voices * Tenchi Muyo! GXP - King Balta * Tenjho Tenge - Dougen Takayanagi * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Cerebros, R.E.V. * Trigun - Various * The Twelve Kingdoms - Additional Voices * Urda - Baltram * Vampire Hunter D - Dr. Fehring * Vandread - Various * When They Cry - Teppei Hojo, Tatsuyoshi Kasai * Wicked City - Jin * Wild Arms: Twilight Venom - Dr. Sabriskie * Witch Hunter Robin - Syndicate Gunman #3/Thug * Wolf's Rain - Moss * Wowser - Wowser * X - Scientist * YS-II - Feya * Zillion - Additional Voices Non-anime roles * The Animated Alias: Tribunal - Rudolph Gaborno * Fly Me to the Moon - Leonid * The Happy Cricket - General * Iznogoud - Iznogoud and various * Lilo and Stitch - Additional Voices * Little Mouse on the Prairie - Grandpa, B.C. * The Little Polar Bear - Seagull #1 * Oliver Twist - Additional Voices * The Return of Dogtanian - Pip * Walter Melon - Additional Voices * Willy Fog 2 - Constable Bully * Wisdom of the Gnomes - Holler * The Wuzzles - Additional Voices Live action roles * Babe: Pig in the City - Additional Voices * Big Bad Beetleborgs - Mucant (voice) * CSI: NY - Administrative Judge * Dallas * Dante's Cove - Kevin's Stepfather * Desperate Housewives - Detective Hewitt * Drake and Josh * End of Days - Businessman * ER - Pediatric Surgeon * Everybody Hates Chris - Superintendent * Falcon Crest - FBI Agent 1 * Gilmore Girls - Sam * The Golden Girls - Dr. Stephen Deutsch * Grosse Pointe - Director * Hallo Spencer - Poldi, Karl-Gustav * The Handler - Man * Hooperman * House M.D. - Ken * Huff - Allen Meeks * Hunter - Duty Officer * Jake and the Fatman - Doctor * Just Can't Get Enough - Detective Martin * Looking for Comedy in the Muslin World - Sam Loman * Love Boat: The Next Wave - 1st Mate * Love Thy Neighbour - 3rd Guest * Malcolm in the Middle - Doctor * Masked Rider - Cyclopter (voice) * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers - Gnarly Gnome, Slippery Shark, Robogoat, Hatchasaurus (2nd voice), Cyclopter (voices, uncredited) * The Naked Truth - Duchovny's Lawyer * The Oldest Rookie - Willard Haskell * One on One - Janitor * Onmyoji - Doson (voice) * Pacific Blue - Agent Hardy * Power Rangers: Zeo - Wolfbane (voice, uncredited) * Power Rangers: Turbo - Dreadfeather (voice, uncredited) * Power Rangers: In Space - Darkonda, Darkliptor (voices) * Power Rangers: Time Force - Electropede (voice) * Power Rangers: Wild Force - Turbine Org (voice) * Roseanne - Roger's Father * Rusty: A Dog's Tale - Additional Voices (voice) * The Story Lady - Salesperson * Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero - Dan * VR Troopers - Drillbot, Terminoid, Transgressor (voices) * The West Wing - Deputy Secretary * The Young and the Restless * Zeiram - Murata (voice) * Zeiram 2 - Store Manager, Shop Keeper, Th (voices) * 10-8: Officers on Duty - Gary Thorsen * 24: Conspiracy - James Sutton Video game roles *''Assassin's Creed'' - Additional voices *''Baten Kaitos Origins'' - Dark Brother *''Bleach: Shattered Blade'' - Shunsui Kyōraku *''Blood and Magic'' - Voice *''Brave Story: New Traveler'' - Kee Keema *''Deadly Premonition'' - Agent Francis York Morgan *''Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII'' - Incidental Characters *''Dynasty Warriors 6'' - Zhang Fei (uncredited) *''Final Fantasy XIII'' - Additional Voices *''Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise From the Ashes'' - Visch Donahue, Additional Voices *''Lords of EverQuest'' - Additional Voices *''Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2'' - Third Hokage *''Naruto: Rise of a Ninja'' - Third Hokage *''Naruto: The Broken Bond'' - Third Hokage *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja'' - Third Hokage *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2'' - Third Hokage *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3'' - Third Hokage *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4'' - Third Hokage *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm'' - Third Hokage *''Paraworld'' - Hermit, Kleeman *''Radiata Stories'' - Junzaburo (uncredited) *''Robotech: Battlecry'' - Skarrde *''Space Channel 5'' - Jaguar *''Star Trek: Judgment Rites'' - Azrah, James Munro, Klingon Aide *''Wild Arms 5'' - Captain Bartholomew (uncredited) *''Warriors Orochi'' - Shima Sakon and Zhang Fei (uncredited) Miscellaneous crew Writer * The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn * The Adventures of Tom Sawyer * Around the World in 80 Dreams * Bakuto Sengen Daigunder * Battle B-Daman * Bleach * Blue Dragon * Bob in a Bottle * Bumpety Boo * The Cockpit * Daigunder * Digimon Adventure * Dinozaurs * Fafner * Gatchaman * Geneshaft * Gestalt * Glass Fleet * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics * Gulliver's Travels * Hallo Spencer * Honeybee Hutch * I'm Telling! * Iznogoud * Jin Jin * Jungle Tales * The Littl' Bits * Little Mouse on the Prairie * Magic Knight Rayearth * Maple Town * Maya the Bee * Metal Fighter Miku * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers * Mon Colle Knights * Monster * Mushrambo * Noozles * Overman King Gainer * Ox Tales * The Return of Dogtanian * Robotech * Saban's Adventures of Peter Pan * Saban's Adventures of Pinocchio * Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid * Samurai Pizza Cats * Sandokan * SD Gundam Force * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs * Shinzo * Stellvia * Strait Jacket * Sugar and Spice * Tenchi in Tokyo * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * Tokyo Pig * Vampire Princess Miyu * VR Troopers * Willy Fog 2 * Wowser * YS-II * Zeiram Voice director * Blue Dragon * Cosmo Warrior Zero * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue * Dinozaurs * Eagle Riders * Figure 17 * Gad Guard * Gate Keepers * Glass Fleet * Honeybee Hutch * Kiddy Grade * The Little Polar Bear * Lucky Star * Mini Pato * Ninja Robots * Otogi Zoshi * Overman King Gainer * Phoenix * Radiata Stories * Robotech: Invasion * Shinzo * Speed Racer X * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * Tweeny Witches * The Twelve Kingdoms * Vandread ADR Loop Group * Codename: Robotech * Coronado * Fly Me to the Moon * Nice Guys Sleep Alone * The Prince of Egypt * Resurrecting the Champ * When Time Expires Other crew * The Cockpit - Director * Codename: Robotech - Dialogue Director/Script Editor * Eagle Riders - ADR Director * Flying High - Airport Arrangements * Gangstaz - Sound Engineer * Gatchaman - ADR Director * Kyo Kara Maoh! - ADR Director * Mortal Kombat: Special Forces - Test Supervisor * Playboy: Hot Latin Ladies - Special Thanks * Playboy: Women of South Beach-Resorts - Special Thanks * Requiem from the Darkness - ADR Director * Robotech - Dialogue Director/Script Editor * Saint Tail - Director * Space Pirate Captain Harlock - Reversioning & Dialogue * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Dialogue Director Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself Jericho job change He was recorded for the voice of Father Paul Rawling in Clive Barker's Jericho, but the voice was changed to James Horan at the last minute. As a result only the trailers and early gameplay videos still have his voice for Rawlings. External links * * Category:1948 births Category:American voice actors Category:American television actors Category:American television writers Category:Living people Category:People from San Juan Capistrano, California Category:Robotech cast and crew Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni ja:スティーブ・クレイマー